Temple of Night
by Shnuckles
Summary: A dark power has arisen and are searching for a temple, a temple that will unleash an army of demons. Of course, something like this is locked and the only way to unlock it is the blood of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, lucky for them, Hiccup has one ripe for the taking. Rated T for future violence. Review to let me know if I'm doing something right.


**Chapter 1**

**Temple of Night**

Their is a rumor that deep in the Sarah Desert lies a temple. A temple built be the gods to house the most dangerous of demons. If this temple is ever found and opened, the demons will be forever loyal to their savior and lend their dark powers to his or her every need. The demons had terrorized earth and the mortals for months long ago, only to finally be defeated by the gods of Asgard. Since then, the memories of the attack has been taken from the mortals, most of them. The evil was great back then and was able to keep the memory in some of the minds of earth.

The ones who had kept the memory had passed it onto their children, and they passed it on to theirs. Alas, the story had been changed over the years for the evil had worked it's way into the minds of the ones who remembered the war between the gods and the demons. The story was changed so much that the group who knew of the war now believed it was the demons who came and saved Earth. The group had grown in numbers over the years and call themselves, 'The Ones' and are determined to free their _saviors _from the Temple of Night.

Not much is known about this temple. Everything that is known about the Temple of Night is in an old legend. The story has been told many times in many different ways, but the most sinister tale is the original:

_Deep in an ocean of sand lies a hidden temple. It has stayed hidden due to the fact that it was cursed by the ones who sealed it. If ever opened, the war between gods and demons would again rain on the planet known as Earth, although, a second war may leave the planet nothing more then a barren waist land. To keep this from happening, the gods sealed the temple with a lock that can only be opened by the Dragon Crystal, the crystal, however, must be filled with Night Fury blood. Once the crystal has obtained Night Fury blood, the temple will reveal itself and it will then be able to be opened by any mortal._

'The Ones' live on an island hidden by magic in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, searching for the crystal. The clan had grown to 200 men and women. Nothing grew on the dark island, and only the cursed could live on the barren rock, which the locals call, "Gragonic." Gragonic is just rock, no trees or grass, just rock that sprouts out of the ground at random and seems to change everyday. The only food on the island is food that had been stolen from the outside. Houses had been built of mediocre bricks at random places on the island, but none compared to the small castle that held 'The Ones' leader, Hordroak.

A young female wearing a dark brown cloak can be seen running up the few stairs that lead up to the medieval looking castle. She pushes the large door aside and enters Hordroak's house, revealing a large open room that takes up the whole downstairs. Drapes can be seen on the walls that were blood red with the text, 'The Ones,' on it. Stone tables are located at random, but each one had six chairs surrounding it. In the middle of the room was a large, round, wooden stand that stood 3 feet tall. It didn't have any legs like a table, but was just whole. On the stand was a grand table, but it had only 3 seats. The seats were made of wood, but had red velvet cushionslining the back and butt of the seats.

Three men sat on the chairs, facing the door the girl had just come in. The two men who sat left and right of the one in the middle wore dark brown cloaks that hid their features. The one who sat in the middle chair wore a dark, blood red, cloak. He wore a gold chain around his neck, at the end of the chain held a gold, diamond in-crested, name, 'Hordroak.'

The female ran in and bowed low before speaking. "Lord Hordraok, we've found it."

"Found what?" Hordroak said. His voice was low, dark and cold. It was enough to send shivers down your spine, especially when it reverberated off the castle walls. The girl, breathing hard, answered.

"The Dragon Crystal."

* * *

Across the vast ocean lies a village, built up on an island known as Berk. Dragons live their with human companions, although it used to be quite the opposite. For 300 years, the vikings and dragons were at war. Until a misfit viking named Hiccup, befriended the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself and killed the queen dragon who had enslaved her dragon kind. He was only fourteen at the time, but 5 years of peace with dragons had not only helped the village expand in number (no more deaths in raids from the dragons) but also proved to be great protectors of their new home from raids from other vikings.

A loud screech from a Night Fury used to mean 'Get down,' now it means that Hiccup and his girlfriend are yet again racing at dangerously high speeds over the village. The race was finally over when the two young adults landed in the town square, with Astrid Hofferson landing first.

"HA, yes, I finally beat you," Astrid exlaimed hopping off of her nadder, Stormfly. Hiccup and Toothless landed a second behind and hopped of his dragon.

"Yeah, you did. Congratulations," Hiccup said, trying his best to sound upset.

"You let me win, didn't you?" She asked

"What! I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Toothless is almost as sore a loser as I am and he doesn't seem the least bit pissed," Astrid said crossing her arms and giving Hiccup a look. He hated that look, it was like she was staring into his soul with those ice-blue eyes of hers.

"O.K, so maybe I..." He couldn't finished because Astrid socked him in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" He wasn't really upset, because after she punches him he gets a kiss. Sometimes. The only thing he got in return was a kick in the shin. "OW! O.K, now what was that one for?" Hiccup said doing his best to hop on his prosthetic while rubbing his shin.

"That was for expecting me to kiss you," Astrid smirked. The two started to head towards the great hall for lunch.

Before dragons had become friends and not enemies, Hiccup had it pretty rough because he wasn't the most viking like guy in town. But, right now, he wondered how his life could get any better.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Let me know by reviewing. Till next time. Also, this takes place where the characters are 19-20 years old.**_


End file.
